ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 2 - ABS-CBN-2.jpg 'Weekdays' UmaGanda * 4:26 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:27 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thurs: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan (2018-2020), Baguio) *** Bagong Umaga Bagong Balita (Dagupan) (upcoming, 2020) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10:05 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 11:30 am - Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:45 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:30 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila / Pampanga (2018-2020) / Kalibo (upcoming, 2020)) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Northern Luzon (upcoming, 2020) (Baguio) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (upcoming, 2020) (Laoag, Vigan) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (upcoming, 2020) (Dagupan, Olongapo) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (upcoming, 2020) (Isabela, Tuguegarao) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (upcoming, 2020) (Pampanga) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** TV Patrol Bicol (Naga, Legazpi, Daet) ** TV Patrol Panay (Iloilo, Roxas) ** TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (Cebu, Dumaguete) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (upcoming, 2020) (Dipolog) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (upcoming, 2020) (Cagayan de Oro, Iligan) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (Davao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Socsksargen (upcoming, 2020) (General Santos, Koronadal) ** TV Patrol Caraga (upcoming, 2020) (Butuan) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (upcoming, 2020) (Cotabato) '''Primetime Bida * 6 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:15 pm - Halik * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:15 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: My Puhunan (replay) ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying * 12 nn - O Shopping Yes Weekend! 'Saturdays ' Morning * 5 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 5:30 am - Swak na Swak (Cebu, Davao) * 6 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7 am - Swak na Swak (Metro Manila) / Local Morning Shows ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao * 7:30 am - Angel Wings (Metro Manila) / ABS-CBN Regional Current Affairs Program (upcoming, 2020) ** Ronda Patrol (Baguio) ** Debate (Laoag) ** Bayaninjuan (Dagupan) ** Alisto (Isabela) ** Bida Kapampangan (Pampanga) ** Ratsada (Batangas) ** Brigada (Palawan) ** Banat (Naga) ** Derecho: Tagpangapin Sang Banwa (Iloilo) ** Sarandigan (Bacolod) ** Tubag! (Cebu) ** Ano Ngani? (Tacloban) ** Asunto (Zamboanga) ** Tutok Patrol (Dipolog) ** Arangkada (Cagayan de Oro) ** Barangay Patrol (Davao) ** Good News (General Santos) ** Kasalingan (Butuan) ** Bantay Patrol (Cotabato) * 8 am - Dok Ricky, Pedia * 8:30 am - NBA SabaDOS * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene Of the Crime Operatives) * 5:15 pm - ABS-CBN DocuCentral Presents Primetime * 6 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:15 pm - World of Dance Philippines * 8:15 pm - MMK * 9:45 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:45 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:30 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:15 am - O Shopping / Vote Alert (regional) 'Sunday' Morning * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Metro Manila) / It's Showtime (Baguio, Naga, Bacolod, Cebu, Tacloban, Zamboanga, Cagayan de Oro, Davao) (upcoming, 2020) ** * 8:45 am - The Legend of Korra * 9:15 am - My Hero Academia * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Hiwaga Ng Kambat * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television